The Distraction
by princeofthewildthings
Summary: We were searching for Mother. He never let anything get in his way. Kadaj was our leader, and Mother was all he ever cared about...or had something overshadowed our search? Hint at Kadzoo pairing.


Sweat rolled down the side of my forehead, making the soft ivory skin glisten. I blinked, looking up toward the sun, a glaring ball of heat. A soft frown pulled the edges of my thin lips southward. I shifted slightly on my large motorcycle. I had been sitting here for a while now and it was growing uncomfortable, more from the sun than anything. Head lolled to the side, my eyes averting to the left as breath rushed out of my nostrils. My hair was sticking to my face. He was agitated. I could see it in the soft crease between his eyebrows. I was silent for a moment, contemplating my words before I spoke.

**'We knew it wouldn't be easy to find her.'**

The sentance was uttered in a soft baritone, my words calm and slowly drawn-out as usual. In that instant, his gaze turned to me, his mako hued irises burning with emotion. His silver hair flicked and bobbed around his features with the fierce motion. I couldn't help but feel a flutter in my chest. His passion for whatever he strove to do was_ breathtaking_.

**'She's our Mother. Shouldn't we be able to feel her or know where they've hidden her?'**

I glanced away as perspiration continued to slowly trace down my features and drip to the dry and cracked earth beneath my feet. Eyes closed for a moment as a warm, dry gust lifted sand from the surface of the ground and blew it through the air. Crystalline fragments of it stung my face as the familiar sound of a motorcycle rumbled closer. Loz. I looked up again as the sound cut off and the throttle coughed and died. The brutishly large male smirked, looking at us.

**'I see how it is - I go looking for Mother while you two sit here. That's not fair.'**

I shrugged carelessly and looked to Kadaj again. His face was still, calm and expressionless. He didn't want me to read him now. Our other brother was here. Loz was one of us but yet, he wasn't. He didn't have the bond I shared with Kadaj.

I was about to speak when Kadaj's motorcycle roared to life, sand kicking up behind the rear wheel as it spun for a moment before catching the cracked surface of the ground.

**'Come on!'**

Obediently I sped after him, Loz following closely. I edged up beside Kadaj, looking at him from the corner of my eye. I smiled faintly, the determination weas written on his face again. I had seen that look so many times with different intent, though he was devoted to finding Mother over all.

Within the hour we had reached our hide out, The Forgotten City. I stopped my bike, putting down the kickstand with a quick jerk of my foot. I rolled my shoulders, stretching slightly to get the kinks out from being on the bike so long. I licked my lips, tasting the salt from the sweating I had done earlier. Kadaj was already pacing, his short hair waving back and forth with each cat-like step. Perhaps cat-like wasn't the right word. I was more cat-like, fluid with my movements. Kadaj had this predatorial way of walking, leaning forward into his stride. A tiger. I studied my beloved brother before Loz pulled up on his bike, a pout to his lips. I had seen it many times before. I bit back the childish urge to tease him.

**'You two always leave me behind. I'm a part of the group too, you know.'**

That was it, I was about to tell him not to cry. Kadaj cut me off.

**'It doesn't matter.'**

I looked to my fiery brother, curious. Loz let out a whimper, the pout deepening. I could see his eyes grow glassy with impending tears.

**'You're going to scout out Midgar, Loz. Maybe Mother is there. You're the strongest, I know you can do it.'**

I could hear the hint of cunning to Kadaj's voice, though our large brother didn't care to hear it. The praise lifted his spirit. Loz grinned and sped off in a rumble, probably feeling important again. He was just the brute force for us. A pawn we used. It was heartless of us perhaps, but we were...different. I turned to walk away, my long hair swaying gently as I moved in my almost feminine way. Suddenly I found my leather covered hand encased by another. The grasp was ferverent, almost desperate. I stopped, drawing in a breath. Eyes lowered, looking at the soil before sliding to see his fingers curled around mine. Desperate was the wrond word. Kadaj wasn't desperate unless we were in search of Mother. It was more of dominance, a command to stay.

**'Yes Kadaj?'**

I asked as his other arm began wrapping around my chest. His lips inched near my ear, the warm, moist breath tickled my ear lobe. electric waves of want coursed down my spine.

**'You know why I sent him away, brother.'**

**Author's Note: This is the first fan fiction I have ever written. I would appreciate critique/constructive comments.**


End file.
